Pavlostani Federation
The Pavlostani Federation is a nation in Alpha Valibi. History Pre-FTL In the year 22 BFTL, the nation of Garyinsk was overtaken by a brutal theocrat named Gennady Khostrenko. Khostrenko caused several bloody wars before several other nations banded together to defeat him. Their confrontation became known as World War VI. For eight years, Khostrenko's Holy League battled against the Alliance of Free Nations, lead by a man named Pavel Kryshkov. Following the Battle of Garya, Khostrenko was killed in the fighting and the Alliance of Free Nations won the war. In the aftermath of the war, most major cities on the planet were destroyed and nuclear fallout had rendered one continent uninhabitable for almost a century. While dealing with the nuclear winter, the nations of Pavlostani came together into the Federated Union, a world government. The Union did much to reverse the effects of the brutal war but the peoples of Pavlostani were haunted by the war and the Post-Atomic Horror continued for twelve years. The Post-Atomic Horror ended following the emergence of Dr. Ivan Kherov, with radical theories on a device that could warp spacetime itself, to allow for FTL velocities to be achieved. After two years of petitions, the Union agreed to fund Dr. Kherov's project. In the year 0 BFTL, Kherov's warp ship, the SS Endeavor launched from Pavlostani. To everybody's surprise, the warp drive was successful. Kherov returned a hero as the Union immediately began to construct a fleet to spread across the galaxy. As the people began to unite, the Federated Union officially reorganized as the Pavlostani Federation. Not Alone In the year 5 AFTL, two Pavlostani ships entered the Rylar system after detecting methane traces on the moon of Rylar IV. The cause was revealed to be a reptilian race known as the Rylons, a species beginning warp trials. The Rylons were the first intelligent race discovered by the Pavlostani. Debates were sparked on Pavlostani on how to approach this discovery. One faction encouraged an invasion of the Rylar system and subjugation of the Rylons as a slave species, while the others in the Pavlostani Parliament argued to aid the Rylons in their endeavors to travel faster than light, and study them as they attempted. As they debated, the first Rylon ship broke the light barrier. Now dealing with a galactic power, the Pavlostani extended an olive branch to the Rylons, which was graciously accepted. The Rylons entered the Pavlostani Federation as the first member race and a protectorate of the Federation. Political Strife Following the Rylon Debate, the Pavlostani split into a bicameral system, with the aggressive Imperialists on one side and the peaceful Nationalists on the other. The Imperialists advocated for a more militaristic stance and more aggressive foreign policy, going as far as feeling that it was the duty of the Pavlostani to conquer weaker nations. The Nationalists encouraged studying primitive races as anthropological experiments, and expanding the Federation peacefully, with diplomacy and favors. The tense situation with the Imperialists and Nationalists broke down in 125 AFTL. After discovering a warp capable civilization known as the Taridian Empire, the Imperialists assembled an armada and invaded Taridian space. It soon became apparent that the Pavlostani were far more advanced than the Taridians. The Imperialists swept through Taridian territory as the Nationalists attempted to halt their advance in the Parliament. Eventually, it became clear that honeyed words would not stop the Imperialist onslaught, and the Nationalists organized their own navy. The Pavlostani Civil War began with the Battle of Taridia. Nationalist forces arrived to support the Taridians as the Imperialists moved towards the Empire's capital. The two powers clashed in a titanic battle over Taridia III. The Nationalists scored a crushing blow when the Imperialist flagship was destroyed. With their admiral dead and strongest ship destroyed, the Imperialists retreated in disarray. The Nationalists returned to Pavlostani space to find brush systems seceding and hundreds of ships being donated to Imperialist control. Before long, the Nationalists found themselves fighting again. For five years, they fought tooth and nail with the Imperialists, costing over fourty million lives in the conflict. A terraformed planet in the Rylar system was rendered uninhabitable, and border worlds soon became devastated by the horrible conflict. In 130 AFTL, the Nationalists had destroyed most Imperialist shipyards and turned their eyes to the substantial Imperial fleet. They engaged and destroyed it at the Battle of Heridan IV. After the war, the Pavlostani faced the greatest existential crisis since the Post-Atomic Horror. With most worlds desolated and countless millions of lives lost, the Federation was on the verge of collapse. As a result, the Pavlostani turned inwards, and began a major industrialization. Asteroids and planetoids were mined of resources as the Pavlostani rushed to recover losses from the war. The Bicameral Navy Twenty years after the end of the Civil War, the Pavlostani turned their gaze back to the stars. At Pavlostani, a ship called the PSS Traveler was constructed. The Traveler was an entirely new class of ship known as the Odyssey Class. It was twice the length of the previous largest vessel and carried the most powerful shields, weaponry and sensors in the Federation. As the Traveler was launched, the Navy split into two factions, the Fleet and the Armada. The Fleet scattered far and wide across the galaxy, intending to explore and discover, while the Armada patrolled the borders of the Federation, pledging to serve and defend. For over a century, the Fleet traveled the stars and through its contributions, the Pavlostani entered a golden age as new technology was developed and new races joined the Federation. Trade flourished through Pavlostani space and the Pavlostani came to understand the galaxy of Alpha Valibi. The Black Moon Eventually, the Federation began to stagnate. The Fleet began to stop exploring and started to focus on mundane missions in Federation territory. From the shadows, the Imperialists watched the Federation begin to collapse inwards. Seeing an opportunity, the Imperialist terrorist organization called Black Moon developed a biological weapon called the Grey Death. They released their plague in Pavlostani space and before long, the disease ravaged the Federation. World after world fell. After two years of fear and pestilence, a distant ship, the Traveler, discovered a cure to the plague, secreted by bacteria on a moon on the other side of the galaxy. The Traveler raced back to Federation space, taking another year of time in which millions died of the Grey Death. However, once the cure was deployed, the plague's spread was halted and within a month, the virus was declared eradicated. The Black Moon murdered the entire crew of the Traveler in their beds and destroyed the ship. After investigated the deaths of the crew, the Federation discovered the existence of the Black Moon and wiped out the group... or so they thought. In secret, the Black Moon existed and has plotted the destruction of the Federation ever since. Fleet Armada Category:Pavlostani Federation